Gaster (With The Stats Of Gengar)
Summary Gaster Appears In Undertale And Is A Really Strange Character. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''| Likely '''7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Gaster Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Skeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Intangibility, Can absorb heat to lower temperature by 10 degrees Celsius, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to Poison, Bug, Grass, and Fairy moves, and Immunity to being Poisoned and Earth Manipulation (within limitations), Power Nullification, Aura (Via Dark Pulse), Offensive Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Flight, Pseudo-Teleportation | Same but higher. The third eye growth enables Mega Gengar to freely observe beings and events across space-time boundaries and see into alternate dimensions/universes. Mega Gengar are also capable of immobilizing movement by entering into an object's shadows Acausality, Immortality (Unknown type due to his nature as both existing and not existing simultaneously), Possible Possession (Depending on whether or not he possessed Monster Kid or simply created a duplicate of them), Omnipresence, Spatial Manipulation (Created a new room between two point that were previously right next to each others, and erased it afterward), Possibly Void Manipulation (Possibly completely erased one of his followers) Attack Potency: Unknown '''(The degree to which Gaster can affect reality, if he can even do so at all, is entirely unknown. However, it should be noted that attempting to name the fallen child "Gaster" results in the world being reset. This possibly means that anything too closely linked to Gaster cannot sustain its existence, as even the fallen child cannot exist should they have his name. It should also be noted that his in-game stats would technically put him beyond Flowey's God form, although if it is actually applicable is unknown) '''Speed: Omnipresent (Gaster is apparently shattered across all time and space, being everywhere and nowhere as he is stuck in limbo, forced to observe a world where everything goes on without his memory. However, the subject should probably be dropped, as it's rude to talk about someone who's listening.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown 'At Least '''Mountain Level+ '(Gaster is impossible to harm by almost any means, as he technically does not even exist, at all. Likewise, it is unlikely Gaster can really cause direct harm to anything else for the same reason) 'Stamina: Unknown '''Likely '''Very High ' '''Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Hands Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses:'''The influence he has over reality is almost entirely unknown '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Levitate: Gaster's special ability. Gaster tend to continually hover in mid-air for combat situations even while not actively flying, avoiding the ineptitude of its physiology in handling or traversing on land. Cursed Body: Gaster's new ability. Gaster, when hit, has a chance of making sure the opponent cannot use that move again. '-Shadow Tag:' Mega Gaster's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, Mega Gaster are able to completely restrict an entity's ability of locomotion by conventional means by entering or simply making contact with their shadow(s). However, spectral or ectoplasmic beings are unaffected by this ability, regardless of them possessing a shadow. Note: Only techniques that Gaster can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs, Egg Moves or Tutor Moves. '-Hypnosis:' Gaster utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. '-Lick:' Gaster licks the opponent with its gaseous tongue, triggering physical paralysis and/or a strong possibility of death via convulsions. '-Spite:' Gaster fires a hex that depletes the target's stamina severely each time it uses the technique last used prior to the hex making contact. '-Mean Look:' Gaster fixes a dark, arresting look at the opponent, freezing their actions on the spot and preventing further escape. Even abilities like teleportation are ineffectual. '-Curse:' Gaster evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of its own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. '-Night Shade:' Gaster uses its ghostly powers to dupe the target into witnessing a frightening mirage. '-Confuse Ray:' Gaster releases a sinister ray of light which mentally disorientates the opponent. '-Sucker Punch:' From a secure hiding spot, Gaster rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. '-Shadow Punch:' Gaster throws a fist composed of shadows at the opponent with unerring accuracy. '-Payback:' Gaster begins to store up its energy reserves, reserving it for a retaliatory strike of dark energy against the opponent's prior attack. The nature of the energy appears to enable Gaster to augment the strike beyond its standard power if it occurs after a previous offensive blow from the foe. '-Shadow Ball:' Gaster projects a blob of shadow energy at the opponent. '-Dream Eater:' Gaster begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. '-Dark Pulse:' Gaster focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. '-Destiny Bond:' Gaster casts a peculiar energy signature outwards, linking it with a certain organism: when Gaster falls unconscious, the link backlashes at the offender of Gaster's defeat to also fall unconscious. '-Hex:' Gaster fires a hex that inflicts direct damage on opponents; however, against foes under the influence of malignant status conditions (severe burns, paralysis, body-freezing, forcible sleep), the damage is doubled. '-Nightmare:' Gaster triggers particularly intense nightmares in the minds of sleeping organisms, potent enough to drain physical health, for the duration of their slumber. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Age Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Category:Sans2345 Pages